Dancing On My Own
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: More than anything, Bex wanted someone, anyone to come over and talk to her, ask her to dance, ask her what was wrong. She wanted someone to see her, it didn't matter who it was. It didn't matter that she was a pretty girl with a pretty accent; there was nothing substantial to her. She was just another face in the crowd. Bex centric. Minor BxG and ZxC


_Disclaimer: I do not own lyrics or Characters. _

* * *

_**Dancing On My Own**_

* * *

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh  
I'm right over here, why can't you see me? Oh  
I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the girl you're taking home, ooh  
I keep dancing on my own_

_- Megan Hitly (Smash) _

_"Dancing On My Own" _

* * *

The sound of music filled her ears as she leaned against the wall, sipping from a glass of champagne. The people in the ballroom were twirling and swirling all over the floor, elated by the occasion. There was one couple in particular, who were blissfully unaware of the world around them. It was their celebration, and they hadn't looked away from each other long enough to acknowledge that. It was their wedding reception after all, and no one expected anything less. Cammie Morgan had just become Cammie Goode and the both the groom and the bride were practically walking on clouds.

However, not everyone at the ceremony was lucky to be so happy. Rebecca Baxter stood in the corner, just watching everyone else. No one noticed her; she was hidden by shadows because she knew it wasn't fair of her to spoil their day.

As Zach leaned into kiss Cammie Bex felt an emotion that could only be called jealousy. It wasn't fair, that they got their happy ever after and she hadn't even had a tiny sliver of hope. Cammie had always complained that she was the one that was overlooked, the one that was invisible, but Bex had other conclusions. Cammie was sweet and attracted people to her with her personality. And she certainly wasn't ugly by anyone's standards, when Cammie wanted to be seen she was seen. When Bex wanted to be seen she still felt like she was in the shadows.

No one cared about her enough to realize she wasn't on the floor like everyone else. Bex wanted what they had, she wanted someone like that, and she wanted to be someone like Cammie. She took another sip of Champagne with her eyes narrowed at every happy face that occupied the large room.

She saw Zach's friend Grant, who Bex had a huge crush on since she'd met him, was dancing with another girl Bex didn't recognize. Typical Grant, it didn't surprise her in the slightest.

More than anything, Bex wanted someone, anyone to come over and talk to her, ask her to dance, ask her what was wrong. She wanted someone to see her, it didn't matter who it was. It didn't matter that she was a pretty girl with a pretty accent; there was nothing substantial to her. She was just another face in the crowd. She wasn't kind and charismatic like Cammie, she wasn't unbelievably beautiful and mysterious like Macey, and she wasn't sweet and charming like Liz. She was stone cold to strangers, and all they ever wanted was a fun night. Bex knew her personality was overbearing. But she was an independent woman, and she told people the way she saw things. She came of as stuck up and bitchy and for a long time, it had never bothered her.

As she continued to observe she knew her initial feelings had been mistaken. She wanted people to like her, not to fear her. She didn't want a hole of loneliness burning through her; she didn't want to be like this anymore.

She didn't want to dance by herself.

Finally, Zach drew his eyes away from Cammie's to look around the room. She thought he might see her but his eyes swept over her as though she wasn't even there. Bex felt invisible, Zach was meant to be her friend. They had bonded when Cammie had left, close in a way Bex didn't know how to be with anyone else. It wasn't like she was in love with Zach or anything; he was just the only person that had ever come close to understanding her loneliness. But now that he wasn't lonely anymore he had forgotten how she felt, forgotten about her.

Bex was meant to be the maid of honor, but as far as she was concerned, she was an ugly doll standing next to a Barbie. She never said anything, just supported Cammie like a good friend was supposed to.

In her frustration, she let the glass she was holding drop to the floor. It shattered into hundreds of pieces, flying outwards to the dance floor. Suddenly, all of the faces in the room had turned towards her, but none of them were staring at her. They were all looking at the broken glass on the floor, as though they couldn't figure out what had happened.

Bex took another step back into the shadows when she heard the music cut off. She didn't want to be seen, not like this, not when it had taken a broken glass to draw attention. But Zach had seen her this time, looking at her with a vaguely concerned expression. He looked like he wanted to come over, talk to her, but Bex could tell he wasn't prepared to leave his new bride's side. Bex also noticed Grant watching her, but she looked away as soon as they locked eyes.

She continued to allow her feet to carry her backwards until she reached the door, she pushed it open with her back and let it close behind her, the only sound now the howling of the wind.

It was cold outside, and she wore nothing but a thin dress with no cardigan or jacket, but she didn't let the cold bother her. She was glad that had happened, she had to see it for herself, to see that she was pretty much invisible to everyone.

The door opened and close again behind her, and Bex turned around, surprised, she hadn't thought anyone in there cared enough to see where she had gone.

Out of all people it could have been she was most surprise to see Grant standing in his tuxedo with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Are you okay?" he asked, even though it was clear to both of them she wasn't.

"I'm fine," she said, knowing he didn't really care anyway. "It was hot in there, I needed some air."

"Then why did you drop the glass?"

"It slipped."

"I saw you, you know," Grant said. "Standing in the corner with an "I hate the world" expression. You can say you're fine but I won't believe a word you say."

She shrugged. "Am I not allowed to be unhappy?" She asked, but she was surprised he had noticed her. She had thought no one had even recognized her presence.

Grant shrugged, and looked as her as though he knew it was a rhetorical question that she didn't really want him to answer.

"I'm fine," she said then, realizing he wasn't going to say anything. "You can go. . . do whatever you were doing."

He smiled then, a smile that would make any girl's heart speed up. It was charming in a boyish kind of way.

"I was watching you," he admitted. "I can't do that if you're out here and I'm in there."

She looked away from him with an impassive expression but inside she was surprised. Watching her?

"You'll survive," she replied dryly.

"How about this," Grant said. "You come back inside, and I'll ask you to dance."

She didn't think about his offer. "No."

"Fine," Grant said, but reached over and grabbed her hand. "But do you really want to dance all by yourself?"

"I don't want to dance at all."

Grant pulled her by the hand. His grin was warming her heart, as much as she hated to admit it. He was sweet and charming, and right now it felt good to be noticed. She had come to the wedding expecting to bid her goodbyes, and instead she had gotten this.

"I'm going to ask you again," he said, his eyes glinting mischievously, and she finally offered him a smile at his antics.

"Do you want to dance?"

* * *

_AN: So I heard this song on Smash and I love it. The lyrics belong to Robyn and the characters belong to Ally Carter. I thought of Bex as I listened to this song and I've never done a fic about her so I figured why not? I know it's a little angsty and dramatic, but it's meant to be that way. I hope you guys enjoyed. Review if you like it :) Thanks guys :) _


End file.
